1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension of a vehicle, in more detail, a technology associated with the structure of a rear suspension of a vehicle which is equipped with an in-wheel motor, basically including a coupled torsion beam axle structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Because suspensions equipped with a coupled torsion beam axle have a simple structure, the manufacturing cost is inexpensive and relatively high traveling stability can be achieved with small weight, such that they have been used for the rear suspension of vehicles for a long time.
FIG. 1 shows a coupled torsion beam axle of the related art, in which a torsion beam 502 connects both trailing arms 500, torsion beam 502 has a V-shaped cross section opened downward, a spring 504 and a shock absorber 506 are disposed between the torsion beam and the vehicle body, trailing arm 500 is equipped with a spindle bracket 508, and a hub bearing 510 and a brake caliper 512 are mounted by the spindle bracket.
Recently, it is largely required to develop environmental-friendly vehicles, such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a fuel cell vehicle, to minimize and prevent environmental pollution and those recent new vehicles are usually equipped with an in-wheel motor inside a wheel of the vehicles to increase the driving force and improve fuel efficiency and driving characteristics.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.